DESCRIPTION (Taken from application abstract): In a time when the financial viability, and indeed, the missions of academic health centers (AHCs) are threatened by increasingly complex forces, the University of Illinois at Chicago Health Sciences Center (UICHSC) is well positioned to enhance its standing as one of the top education, research, and health care enterprises in the country. To sustain this level of excellence, the UICHSC must continue to develop and implement even stronger academic and clinical enterprise strategies for the future. A key resource in any AHC strategy is information and the technology that delivers information becomes a strategic asset. The UICHSC clearly understands the importance of information technology in supporting both academic/clinical enterprise strategy, as well as the underlying operational processes. Consequently, the UICHSC has decided to embark on an IAIMS planning process. Specifically, the planning approach will integrate strategic directions and operational processes of the academic and clinical enterprises, using health information, systems, and technology as one of the key drivers to accomplish this goal. With this recognition, the UICHSC is committed to the IAIMS mission and values. The specific aims of the proposed planning project are to: (1) develop and institutionalize a comprehensive information system planning process that involves all key stakeholders, (2) integrate the IAIMS planning process with the strategic planning process, (3) produce an information management plan that supports the strategic goals, and (4) conduct outreach activities, such as pilot projects, a newsletter and a speaker series, to introduce faculty, clinicians, students and staff to the IAIMS concept and raise the level of knowledge and sophistication about the effectiveness of information management. The keys to a successful IAIMS planning process are to have: (1) strong commitment from the leadership of the University, (2) a sound organizational planning structure, (3) a solid IT foundation, (4) a set of projects that further IAIMS goals, and (5) a methodology that ensures the alignment of information technology with the strategic and operational goals. In each of these areas, UICHSC has made major strides, which augur well for the project. The UICHSC planning model integrates core strategic planning concepts, and a variety of tested business planning tools and techniques, coupled with a system analysis and design methodology.